1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a series of novel silicone polymers containing both fluorine groups and alkyl groups. This class of compounds provides thin durable breathable barriers when applied to textiles and paper. The presence of (a) silicone backbone, (b) a fluorine containing pendant group and (c) a separate alkyl group containing is critical to the functionality of the molecule. If the fluorine containing group is lacking in the molecule, the desired impermeability and thin film formation is not achieved. If the alkyl group is lacking in the molecule, the barrier is lacks durability. Only when the correct combination of groups are placed in the molecule is the desired material achieved. By "oil" we mean water insoluble materials including triglycerides like soybean oil, refined oils like motor oil, and silicone oil.
The compounds of the present invention are prepared by reacting a silanic hydrogen containing silicone polymer with a vinyl containing fluoro compound and an alpha olefin.
The compounds find application in a variety of applications, most importantly the textile and paper. The thin durable barrier is of interest in a variety of textile applications.
2. Arts and Practices
Silicone compounds have been known to be active at the surface of cellulosic and synthetic fibers as well as paper. They are good nondurable lubricants and are very stable to oxidation, however, their high cost and lack of efficiency at low concentrations as well as low durability have made their acceptance in commercial products quite low.
In addition to their high cost, silicone compounds have little or no solubility in mineral oils, fatty triglycerides and other classical fatty quaternary compounds used for softening. This has resulted in the inability to prepare stable blends for use as a textile fiber treatment.
In many applications, there is a desire for a more fatty soluble softener. The desired molecule should have the desirable softening and antistatic properties of silicone, yet have compatibility with traditional fatty materials and oils. Even though a textile softener which has both the desirable softening and antistatic properties of silicone as well as compatibility with fatty compounds has been a long felt need, it isn't until the compounds of the present invention that such a system has been attained.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,699 to Steman issued May 12, 1970 teaches that epoxy compounds placed in the silicone backbone by hydrosilation can be cured onto certain fibers to give improved substantivity. The substantivity is based upon the reaction of hydroxyl groups on the cellulosic and the epoxy group in the silicone polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,471 issued in October 1992 to O'Lenick teaches that fluoro polyesters of silanols can be prepared by the reaction of a silanol, fluorine containing alcohol and a diacid.
None of these cited patents teach the incorporation of alkyl group and a separate fluorine containing group on the silicone backbone necessary to achieve the desired properties of the compounds of the present invention.